


Soft as a Petal

by becomeonewiththesea



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Bucky, Bucky Feels, I Don't Even Know, M/M, More crying bucky, crying bucky, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becomeonewiththesea/pseuds/becomeonewiththesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me @<br/>Becomeonewiththesea.tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @  
> Becomeonewiththesea.tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He put his hands against bucky's lips and opened them gently, thinking of a budding rose only noticing how red they were. Brushing his fingers against his bottom lip as soft as a petal he thought.

Air abusing his torn skin before he hits the crushing waters, it seemed like time was frozen when the water engorged him. The salt like jellyfish stinging his wounds over and over.  
Trying to seek what was left of Captain America knowing that he was un-conscious. Painful eyes searching the depths, he'd be in more pain if he didn't find him.  
Hands desperately clawing at anything to reach the captain, the glint of a white star catching his eye like a pearl. Numb hands clenching the torso strap, pulling up to the shore and pushing a weight infront of him so that if they made it, the missio-steve would be first. Using his last ounce of strength to push the captain further onto the sand before darkness overcame him. Since the captain was mostly made up if the serum he healed quite quickly in comparison to the other avengers thus waking up a lot earlier.

He opened his eyes to see a pink and orange sky mixing together to make a candy like sunset. The waves echoing in his mind and the feeling of the trees moving in the gentle breeze, the sounds of the ecosystem behind him enhanced. He turned around and sat up on his elbows to see a brunette haired man laying at his feet, 'b-bucky?', he shot up quickly to see that the soldiers chest was rising and sinking which was a relief. But Bucky wasn't lying on his side like steve was, which ment the water was still in his lungs. Steve grasped his neck and felt the pulse and then put his ear to his mouth, his breathing was dangerously shallow. He decided after his years of training his only option was to perform CPR. He put his hands against bucky's lips and opened them gently, thinking of a budding rose only noticing how red they were. Brushing his fingers against his bottom lip as soft as a petal he thought. Just as he was about to join their lips bucky started wheezing and coughing. Bucky quickly launched himself forward and crawled to the water to vomit the salty mixture, Steve watched painfully as Buckys body started heaving. He decided to tug buck's hair gently and wrap it around his hand to get it out if the way of the projectile vomiting. After the soldier threw up everything he could he laid back and started shaking.  
'Buck i-it's me Steve it's okay, you're okay.'  
Still laying on his back he looked up to Steve, tears starting to form around his fragile eyes, about to fall like a blue porecalin teacup which was filled to the brim. One touch and the tea drops would fall or the teacup would shatter into a million pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet nostalgia fog slowly fell over them, Bucky nodded slightly and sniffled as he replied 'y-yeah.' They stayed like that until night fell as did the temperature.

Steve watched as tears streamed down Bucky's face, strands of dark hair sticking to his cheeks and forehead. Pupils and blue focused on Steve as he lay there in pain physically and mentally.  
This image would be frozen in Steve's mind, his best friend and former partner laying infront of him with pleading eyes searching for his companion.  
'Buck c'mon its okay, you're with me now.' Steve sat on his legs and brought Bucky's head to his knees. Steve wrapped his hand around bucky's hair and put it over his shoulder, thinking to himself how long it's gotten. He slowly caressed his bare neck and head in one swift movement each time, gentle and relaxing.  
'Remember I used to do this Buck, everytime you cried.' A sweet nostalgia fog slowly fell over them, Bucky nodded slightly and sniffled as he replied 'y-yeah.' They stayed like that until night fell as did the temperature. 

Steve crouched over bucky and slowly nudged him until he woke up. His hair dry and rough from the air and sea salt, eyes half lidded and red. He sat up partially dazed as steve wrapped his under armor around him. Steve's arm was outstretched offering to help bucky up, the brunette steadily tried to stand but his legs gave out from under him. Steve swiftly clutched bucky's torso and legs within seconds. 'S-steve w-what are you d-doing?' A blush crept across buckys face as he adjusted himself to Steve's chest. He never got used to the Captain America version of steve, bucky used to be the biggest and the strongest now the tables have turned and he's the little weakling. 'What, I can't princess carry you, buck you can't stand.' Bucky didn't bother fighting as he knew that steve would've done it anyway, he hesitated to put his left arm around Steve's neck but he had no other choice since steve broke the other one on the helicarrier. Bucky was so far from physical trauma it didn't matter anymore, more pain, more numbness. But falling asleep in Steve's arms as they walk across the shore at midnight might change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? What else would you like to see?
> 
> Should I continue this, maybe two chapters?


End file.
